The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Invebroich’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Verbena plants with numerous flowers and tolerance to mildew.
The new Verbena plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2008 in Gensingen, Germany of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number Ve07-0001-6, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number Ve07-0020-13, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany during the spring of 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.